


Quarantine

by blam_blam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Avengers Tower, Bottom Peter Parker, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Sexual Tension, Starker, Texting, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: A failed experiment sends a sex-drive increasing gas through the Avengers Tower. Peter and Tony get texting, until things get more real.
Relationships: Iron Man/Spiderman, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Peter  
  
You sure everything's locked up?   
  
of course mr stark. plus i sent nat a message saying she should stay away for a bit  
  
Good. Jarvis is trying to find out what kind of gas mask would work against this thing so I guess until then we're stuck  
  
  
great. do we know any of the side effects of this thing?  
  
Not a thing. Some jars fell off the table and this stuff started spreading everywhere. Could be anything from mustard gas to one of Cap's farts.  
  
im gonna be honest. i got a small whiff of it just before i closed the vent in my room. didn't smell as bad as mr rogers' farts. think ill be ok?  
  
As long as it wasn't too much. But the second you feel dizzy or any other kind of side effect tell me.  
im all good for now. what about you? i mean you were in the lab when it happened.  
Don't worry about me. I think one of the side effects has kicked in but its not something I should be discussing with you. It seems that bloodflow to a certain area is increased  
oh no. if we're thinking of the same thing then it's happening to me too. shit.  
Don't panic. That kind of thing is common with a lot of chemical reactions. It might also put some thoughts into your head that you wouldn't usually have.  
God I'm so fucking horny right now...   
mr stark? was your phone hacked?   
Nope. But my sex drives been heightened. Which mean yours is to.  
Soz. Tpying with 1 hand  
you'd need two hands for your dick. how many inches on that thing?   
Its measured in hands like a horse. Better question is how many inches could i shove down that cute teen throat of your's?  
one way to find out. send a pic, daddy.  
can i call you daddy? ive always wanted to. ive been fantasising for years  
The feeling's more mutual than you can fucking comprehend. Don't know how I keep it in my pants when you walk around in that slutty skin tight suit. Begging for me to rip it off.   
now would be a good time to mention that whenever you ask me to empty your suits toilet tank i don't dump it. i chug it like orange juice.   
You naughty little whore. Daddy's gonna punish you for that. Bend you over my lap and spank your pale ass till its black and blue.   
you can do better than that. i know you've got some fucked up kinks mr stark, you never delete your browser history.   
Trust me, I can be extreme. But could your cute little body handle Daddy's dark side? Oh the things I'd do to you...  
...   
If you're busy jerking off to the thought of me, you better leave some cum for Daddy.   
Peter?  
Hello?   
Shit.  



	2. Chapter 2

Gas mask equipped, Tony made his way over to Peter's room. He was tempted to stop by Cap's room with the amount of moaning that was happening, but that could wait. He typed in the override code for the bedroom and walked inside.

Peter was lying on his bed, face down and unmoving. Tony's first reflex was to check for a pulse, which he found. "Status, JARVIS?"

"It seems that his body has shut down to protect itself from the gas. He should wake up in about an hour. All vital signs are normal."

"Phew, poor kid..." Tony rolled Peter over. Both of them still had hard boners due to the gas. Stark decided now would be the perfect time to take some measurements, slipping the boy's trousers off. "JARVIS, file this under 'Peter' in the vault. Dick size is approximately... 7.5 inches hard."

"Yes sir. Anything else?" JARVIS was programmed to do Tony's bidding no matter what, so Tony decided to have some fun. The effects of the gas clearly hadn't worn off.

"Turn off the security camera in this room. If anybody asks, this never happened." Tony roughly readjusted Peter's limp body, pointing the boy's ass upwards. "Sorry about this, Pete" He took a deep inhale. Peter's smooth ass was sweaty and practically begging to be fucked.

"Sir, its part of my programming to warn you that you are currently breaking the l-" 

"It's part of your programming to do as I say. Shut the fuck up before I turn you into a fleshlight." An idea came to mind. "Actually, JARVIS, take a scan of Peter's ass. Start making a silicone mold of it." Once JARVIS stated that he understood, it was time for Tony to get started. He tried pushing his index finger into Peter's pink hole. "Fuck Pete, you're tight. You're a virgin, aren't you? If only you were awake to beg me to stop..." One finger slipped in, then another, then another. Tony pulled his hairy digits out and licked them clean.

He could've spent hours worshipping this ass. Licking it, kissing it, torturing it, but he had a time limit and he needed to nut. Unbuckling his belt, he couldn't stop apologising. He knew what he was doing was fucked up but he also knew he'd never wanted anything more. 

Tony pondered about whether or not he should use a condom. He hadn't been tested in a while, but he was desperate to fill this kid's hole up with cum. Fuck it, he thought, throwing the rubber to the side. He pushed his tip in and moaned. This was about to be 10 inches of pleasure for him, and 10 inches that Peter would never know about.

Although Peter was completely unconscious, Tony couldn't help talking to him. "You nasty little slut. You love daddy's big dick, don't you? You're gonna wake up and wonder who violated you and I'll be the only one that knows the truth." Tony managed to go balls deep, letting out a deep moan. He looked down to see a few droplets of red." Aww, you little slut. You're bleeding. Couldn't take daddy's dick, could you?" Tony paused to look over at his phone. The worst time you can get a text, balls deep in an unconscious superhero. 

Cap  
  
Could you convince Thor that we're stuck inside for a few weeks? I can't get enough  
Bit busy here. Looks like the gas got to you too.  
It did. I feel amazing. Its like I've got nothing holding me back, you know? Vanilla sex sucks. I'm learning all kinds of new shit! Wanna come join?   
As tempting as it is, I'm preoccupied. If I tell you something do you promise to keep it a secret?  
You have my word.   
Good. I'm kind of raping Peter as we speak.  
My dick is telling me that that's the hottest thing I've ever heard but my heart is saying "That's bad, Tony"   
Look I know but JARVIS ran some test and what happened to Peter's gonna happen to all of us. We'll pass out and then wake up with no recollection of what happened. Peter's just gonna think he took a really big shit.  
Wait so we won't remember any of this? Me and Thor have opened up to eachother so much...  
If you're that desperate to remember what a blumpkin is just write it down on a note. Once this gas wears off you won't have the desire to do any of this kinky shit   
Also, I'm deleting these texts in a bit. Things are gonna go back to normal. Now if you excuse me I've got an unconscious slut that needs to be bred. Also I was the one who ate the last two Oreo's.   
You son of a bitch. You better be recording what you're doing to Peter for later use.   


  
Tony smirked, placing his phone to the side and getting back to the matter at hand. He started thrusting faster, breathing heavier and moaning louder. Eventually he couldn't help himself. With one last push his shoved his cock as deep as it could go into Peter's hole. Jets of warm cum filled the boy. Tony froze in place, jaw dropped and curses flowing. Eventually his dick stopped erupting with cum and he pulled out. He didn't know if Peter's spider DNA made him prone to impregnation but he didn't care. He'd done what he'd dreamed of doing. 

Tony pulled out his phone and started recording. He shot the scene of Peter's ruined hole dripping with cum, his own face dripping with sweat. "So you don't remember this, Tony. But you did it. And it felt amazing. The silicone mold of his virgin ass is in the lab. It won't even compare to the feeling of his limp body bouncing around on your dick but it should give you a taste. Cap said he wanted to see this so no matter how much he pretends to not like it, you know the truth." Tony smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Sorry Pete," Tony kissed Peter's forehead. "Atleast neither of us have to forgive me." 


End file.
